


your love is poison

by poison_chugger



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform, wee wee woo woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_chugger/pseuds/poison_chugger
Summary: the epic highs and lows of helena and dinahs blooming relationship
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	your love is poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathboytm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboytm/gifts).



dinah comes downstairs late morning to see helena sipping a bright blue liquid out of a mug. “bleach again?” she questions, “yeah” helena nonchalantly responds, stirring her mug of bleach with a teaspoon as one would with hot tea. “babe that’s three mornings in a row, shake it up a little.” dinah watches as helena shakes the jug of bleach on the bench. dinah blushes, "oh you".

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a joke,,who knows,,,not me tee hee


End file.
